Beastmaster Vs. Maat Guide
This page may be useful to help up-and-coming BST deal with the de-throning of Maat for the level 70 limit break quest. Useful Items: Icarus Wing Opo-opo Necklace Sleeping Potion x 4 Hi-Potion x 6 Blink Band Scarlet Sap x 2 Pet Food Zeta Use these as a guideline - your mileage may vary (just like the relative ease/difficulty in finishing off a monster's last sliver of health). The following strategy worked for me ,Fndragon. I went 1/1 fighting Maat. Obtain a Beastmaster's Testimony - easiest place is by the outpost in Cape Teriggan. Talk to Maat after obtaining level 66 to start the quest. Trade Maat the Beastmaster's Testimony to be teleported to Waughoon Shrine BCNM area. Trade the Beastmaster's Testimony to the BCNM circle to start your *10* minute fight with Maat. /Wave goodbye to your subjob and get ready to rumble. *Once in, equip all of your gear (there is a school of thought that says to get naked before this BCNM - whatever floats your boat). *Make sure your weapon and shield are equipped, and put on the Opo-opo Necklace and drink all 4 sleeping potions. This will raise your TP to 100. *Put the Blink Band on and use it once it's ready. *Call Panzer Galahad using one of the Scarlet Sap *Use Familiar once Galahad is out and about. *Run close enough to Fight Galahad on Maat's Pet *While Galahad is on his way and you're out of aggro range, use Sic. *Run up and assist Galahad in killing Maat's Pet first. Rampage shouldn't be necessary. *Here's where the strategy becomes non-formulaic. I took a few hits while killing Maat's Pet so I ran out of radar range from Maat and chugged a few Hi-Potions *Once you are feeling more comfortable about your HP, run in and assist your pet on Maat. *When Maat calls his second pet, simply switch targets, Rampage, and finish it off quickly and continue working on Maat. *At this point, Reward was necessary in my fight. *Continue fighting Maat. If your Panzer Galahad dies, call another and set it on Maat immediately. *In my fight, Maat called a third pet, which I killed with a Rampage I built up from beating on Maat. My pet died soon afterwards, so I Call Beast another Panzer Galahad *Maat was down to ~40 health at this point, and had called another pet. Since I had around 50% hp left, I used up the Icarus Wing, and with one more Rampage, Maat went below 25% and the battle was over. Side note - It is believed that Maat does not use Asuran Fists if you are below level 70. However, theres have been reports that he has. ---- I dont know how well this will work below 70, but heres how I did it at 74, going for Maat's Cap. Brought Lifedrinker Lars jug as well as Ambusher Allie jug, but I never got to use the Eft one. Opo-Neck + Sleeping Potions Icarus Wing *Entered, Summoned Lifedringer Lars, and slept TP to 100%. *Waited till Call Beast recast was down to about a min and engaged Maat. *Used Fight on maat so his pet would be attacking my pet. *Rampaged Maat, then used Snarl to shed the hate. *At this point, Maat was at 50% HP, his pet was dead, and my pet was still at like 80% HP. I realized it would be a joke. *Just beat down Maat from this point and walked off with a win. ---- Xellith of Shiva's Level 66 Maat Experience This is the strategy of how I beat Maat as a level 66 Beastmaster. This strategy worked almost flawlessly. Medication: Opo Opo Necklace 4 Sleep pots (used all 4) Blink Band (used only one charge) Squid Sushi (used only one) 8 Hi-Potions (did not use any) Pet food Zeta (used only one) L. Mole Broth (eft. used only one) Rampage Equipment: Fransisca Strike Shield Voyager Sallet Chivalrous Chain Storm Loop Assault Earring Haubergeon Beast Gloves Rajas Ring Sniper's Ring Amemet Mantle +1 Potent Belt Royal Knights Breeches Creek M Clomps (tarutaru RSE2 boots) Tp equipment: Fransisca Strike Shield Empress Hairpin Chivalrous Chain Drone Earring Reraise Earring (yea i know lol) Crow Jupon Beast Gloves Rajas Ring Jeager Ring Amemet Mantle +1 Potent Belt Royal Knights Breeches Creek M Clomps 1. Entered the BCNM 2. Called my jug pet. 3. Checked to make sure my opo opo necklace was equiped as well as my blink band. 4. Used my 4 sleep pots. 5. Used my blink band. 6. Used my Sushi 7. I ran into the BCNM and engaged matt. putting my pet on maat himself. He DID have his pet out already at this time. I rampaged it for around 30% of its HP. Im asuming it was Farmilliared (it was a mandragora for anyone wanting to know). 8. I put my pet on the mandragora as i Meleed it also. (prolly dangerous case sleep aoe) 9. I snarled to put the hate of my rampage (only 115 dmg) onto my pet. 10. After it died i put my pet on maat. 11. I used reward (using my af boots) healing my pet for 385 hp. 12. I built TP on maat and at around 90% tp maat summoned a damselfly. 13. I rampaged the pet killing it instantly. 14. I used melee attacks to finish off maat. I got hit TWICE the entire fight. Those hits were 1 round of double attack by the mandragora (monk) pet. I did NOT use my hi-potions. I did NOT use my Icarus wing. I did NOT use my 2hr. I did NOT use a second call beast. I did NOT use a second Reward. WHAT IF This section is going to show what I would have done "if" something different would have happened. If I had ran in to maat and he would NOT have immediately have a farmilliared pet I would have finished it off with my first rampage and then meleed maat until he summoned his next pet. I would have built TP during this time and rewarded my pet as needed. After he summoned his next pet I would have put my pet on his pet 1. If i had TP I would have rampaged it and then went back to maat. If i wouldnt have had TP (40% or less) I would have icarus wingd and rampaged it. I found it very benificial to have my eft tank maat and the pet using snarl. He didnt take much dmg and tanked really well. NOTE: as a character with multiple 75s I did have added advantages. I had level 4 critical Hit rate, level 2 strength, level 1 vitality, level 8 HP and level 2 Axe merits. I realise that this isnt the most significant of information but I felt I should inform you all none the less. Now I understand that this method may or may not work for you but I hope it gives some ideas on how some people can fight maat and come through as the victor. I hope my strategy will allow others to come up with their own plan of attack on this guy. Good luck! ---------------------- Tarutaru, Stormivan of Shiva, Level 69 Maat Experience Did this battle on a cheap way and maybe i was just lucky bit it worked fine. Bought: 2x X-Potion +2 1x Vile Elixer 3x Icarus Wing 1x Tavnazian Taco (had those already) 4x Sleeping Potion 1x Pet: ChopsueyChucky 1x stack Pet food Zeta biscuit (had those already) Equipment: Main: Kabrakan's Axe Sub: Gold Buckler Range: Nothing Head: Blink Band Neck: Opo-opo necklace Ear1: Melody earring Ear2: Melody earring Body: Beast jackcoat Hands: Beast gloves Ring1: Moon ring Ring2: Tamas ring Back: Amemet mantle Waist: Corsette +1 Legs: Beast trousers Feet: Beast gaiters The prepares were cheap since i didnt bought any new equipment exept for the Blink Band and the Opo-opo Necklace. Almost all items were unused so can be sold again, bought them for nothing rly. 1. Went in nude (un-equiped everything) 2. Once inside i equiped everything and doublechecked it. 3. Used the ability Call Beast 4. Used all my 4 sleeping potions. 5. Used 1 Tavnazian Taco. 6. Used Blink Band 7. Ran to maat but stopped in a good distance. 8. Used the ability Fight on Maat's pet. 9. Waited a few seconds and attacked the bunny myself. 10. ChopsueyChucky killed the pet before i had found my WS macro... 11. Used Fight on Maat 12. Waited a few seconds 13. Attacked Maat myself but he started to attack me too. 14. Used Snarl. 15. Maat called new pet. 16. Clicked Switch Target and used Fight on pet. 17. Used Familiar (kinda for nothing, just remembered the 2h spell...) 18. Maat's Pet died and my pet auto-attacked Maat. 19. Maat readies One-Inch Punch at the same time i use Ready and chosen the last skill from ChopsueyChucky (cant remember what). 20. I had won! So now im gonna sell: 2x X-Potion +2 1x Vile Elixer 3x Icarus Wing Was good to have them with me but im pretty glad i can sell them again.